


[podfic] can't kick up the roots

by silverandblue



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, CVS Pharmacy: a suspect retailer of magical paraphernalia, Curse Breaking, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue
Summary: [Podfic] Author's summary:The Joe is cursed and Dylan can't sleep.Related, It's just past two am when he walks into the CVS.





	[podfic] can't kick up the roots

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [can't kick up the roots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997199) by [forwardpass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forwardpass/pseuds/forwardpass). 



> Thank you to Vidriana and Lotts, who beta-listened to this for me. And, of course, thank you to esapastrnak for writing this lovely fic and giving me permission to record it!  
  
---  
  
  


  


**_can't kick up the roots_ **  

  


**by esapastrnak**

read by silverandblue  

  


  
Length: 00:13:43

Size: 9.8 MB

Download: [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/3jk0828y5b3w873/%5Bpodfic%5D+can't+kick+up+the+roots.mp3)  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed listening to this podfic, please consider leaving me kudos or feedback below!  
> (And go leave some love for esapastrnak too!)


End file.
